


Shut Up and Fuck Right Off

by orphan_account



Series: Blood Whore [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, No Dean Winchester, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Roughness, Sam Winchester Has Allergies, Sex Work, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re the one that’s in my fucking bed. I don’t even remember pickin’ you up.”





	Shut Up and Fuck Right Off

The first thing Sam noticed when woke up was the massive headache he had ringing in the back of his mind. He sat up and brushed the hair out of his eyes and ran his tongue over his teeth. There was something stuck, he decided after a second. His eyes darted to the clock on his dresser. 3:41 was illuminated in bright red. “ _Fuck_ ,” Sam cursed under his breath. “It’s too fucking early.” He ran his tongue back over his teeth and found what was stuck. He picked it out with his thumb and sneered at the pale lump of skin on the end of this thumb, before flicking off into the darkness of his room.

 

He flopped back down onto his mattress and pulled the sheet back over his shoulder. A deep sigh came from beside him and he wearily sat back upright. _What the_ fuck _is that_ , angry thoughts shouted at him. He looked down to his right and took a deep breath, taking in the sweet smell of sugar. The sleeping figure of a small man lay huddled under the sheets and Sam sighed in annoyance. “For god's sake Samuel,” he spat quietly to no one in particular except himself. “What is _wrong_ with you?”

 

He jerked the sheets up to confirm his growing suspicion and growled in frustration at his nakedness. A quick glance over at his bedmate and Sam rolled his eyes. _He’s naked too_. _Of fucking course he’s naked._ “Christ, Samuel. Fucking Christ.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Sam let himself fall back again and he continued cursing under his breath. His companion stirred beside him and suddenly Sam’s leg was being brushed against and the feeling of it was going all to his dick. “Shit, shit, shit!” he swore, the warm, familiar feeling beginning to build up painfully fast under his stomach. Trying desperately to resist the urges, he rolled onto his stomach and flattened himself against the mattress. He bit down on his tongue until it bled, and then, as if a bloody lightbulb flicked on, Sam had an idea. _I can drain him dry._

 

He shuffled across towards the body and groped around in the dark for his neck. It only took a few seconds and with practised ease, Sam ran his fingers along the man’s neck and found two small lumps just under the skin, _right_ where the main artery sat. Smiling, Sam got as close as he could without touching, and then, without any thought of possible consequences, sank his pointed teeth into the soft skin.

 

The first taste of blood was ecstatic and Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head. “Fuckkkk, ah, fuck, fuck.” Sam groaned, lapping up the blood and not caring when it spilt out the corners of his mouth and onto the sheets. It was sweet in his mouth and he smiled happily. He hummed into the neck, the words _fucking_ and _finally_ swimming in his mind.

 

Blood ran down his chin and the ends of his hair were coated with the sticky liquid. “Sorry to interrupt, but can I ask what the _fuck you’re doing_?” The voice was gravelly and new; Sam didn’t remember hearing it before now.

 

He jerked his head back and ran his tongue over his teeth, seeking to lick every lasting drop of blood that was still in his mouth. He scowled down at his company, who was staring up at him with accusing eyes. “Uhhh,” Sam trailed off. He had _not_ suspected an interrogation this early in the morning.

 

The man looked expectantly at Sam, waiting for an answer. “Get off of me too,” he cried, although there wasn’t much fight in his words. Sam scowled down but obeyed the request and scooted back, putting some much-needed space between them. He watched as the other man cautiously sat up, his hand finding the dripping holes in his neck. He drew his fingers back and squinted at the almost black blood that coated them. “Are you- you’re drinking my blood! What the _fuck_?”

 

Sam frowned. “You’re the one that’s in my fucking bed. I don’t even remember pickin’ you up,” he fired back. “ _And_ it’s _my_ fucking bed. You don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t fucking do.” He rubbed his face in frustration.

 

Sam rolled away from the other man and stared blankly up at the dark ceiling. They were quiet for a moment and he could hear the other man shuffling around. Thoughts were racing through Sam’s head at a million miles and he was desperately trying to think of an excuse.

 

“Huh,” his companion muttered suddenly. “So it _was_ an act of impulse?”

 

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and scattered all thoughts, clearing his mind. He’d had mind readers before, and _she_ hadn’t been fun. All touchy feely with his head but nowhere else, certainly nowhere he’d _wanted_ her to be. “Just shut up,” he murmured, covering his face with this hands. “Shut up and fuck _right_ off.”

 

A short ‘ha’ was said from beside him, and Sam rolled his eyes. “Fuck off,” he repeated. “I will actually stab you if you do not _fucking_ leave.” He shoved his elbow out and jabbed the man in his side. “Go. Leave.”

 

Sam jabbed him again and he could feel the man’s eyes staring daggers into him. Sam, huffed out an annoyed breath and swung his arm upwards then down onto his company. The noise of his fist hitting the mattress startled Sam and he looked over to the space where the man had been. “The fuck…?” He jolted upright and patted the bed. It was still warm and there was a dip in the pillow. Sam sighed and slowly laid back down again, deciding it wasn’t worth putting thought into.

 


End file.
